


Roman Holiday - Newtmas Songfic

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roman Holiday, Songfic, also i love writing these boys, honestly i love this song so much, it's technically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: it's a songfic with the song Roman Holiday by Halsey with 100% fluff and 0% angst because Death Cure fucked me up too muchsong: https://youtu.be/heMTVlawFmM





	Roman Holiday - Newtmas Songfic

_ We'll be looking for sunlight _

_ Or the headlights _

_ Till our wide eyes burn blind _ __  
  
Thomas gazes at Newt, soft moonlight illuminating his beautiful and smooth features. Just looking at him made Thomas’s heart flip giddily let alone when he spoke to him. His reassuring voice resonates with such a sweet tone that Thomas loves so much. His soft touch when Newt places a hand on his shoulder or on his cheek, Oh how it’s like a drug and Thomas is addicted.  __  
  


_ We'll be lacing the same shoes _

_ That we've worn through _

_ To the bottom of the line _ __  
__  
Nights like these, calm, not too cold, not to hot, not needing to run. Thomas loves these nights, studying the stars and the patterns they make and weave. What made it better was that Newt is always there beside him, arms draped across each others shoulders, neither wishing to get up for fear of never being able to do it again. __  
  


_ And we know that we're headstrong _

_ And our heart's gone _

_ And the timing's never right _ __  
__  
Thomas turns to Newt, moving his hands to the blonde’s jawline, eyes never leaving his. He loves Newt more than he has ever loved anybody, and to lose him would feel like dying over and over. Newt leans forward, closing the gap between the two and Thomas’s heart skips more than a couple beats despite him having kissed and being kissed by Newt before.   
  
__ But for now let's get away

_ On a Roman holiday _ __  
__  
Newt pulls away only to adjust and lean into Thomas’s chest, sighing slowly as he relaxes, Thomas pulling his arms around to rest on the other boy’s stomach. He presses a kiss to Newt’s cheek, eyes returning to the night sky.   
He doesn’t want this moment to end


End file.
